


Plans for the Future

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-06
Updated: 2008-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee West<br/>Rab/Barty, around the Longbottoms' torture time, <a href="http://poetry.poetryx.com/poems/44/">Law Like Love</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans for the Future

Rab never believed in rules of etiquette. They were simply ways to keep him from doing what he wished.

He certainly didn’t believe in rules of morality. Such a rigid, unbending system. Why he himself had had sex first at twelve. Why on earth would anyone think such a thing had damaged him? So long as he had wanted it, who cared when it had happened?

There was one thing he did believe in. That he was right, and if the world disagreed, it was wrong.

It had been Bella who had suggested that perhaps the Longbottoms might know where their deposed Lord was. And Rodolphus would go with her, of course. She had him wrapped around her finger. He couldn’t let her have all the fun, could he? And there was no way he would leave his brother alone with her that long.

Still, even beyond that, Rab was cautious. Aurors were no one to play with simply. It would have to be skillfully and carefully done. And who better to act as a fall guy than another Ministry employee’s son?

The boy had adored him in school, and Rab had encouraged it. Partially because he’d been so angry at his brother for leaving him there, and partially because he enjoyed being adored. But mostly because it was fun to play with the boy.

And, he promised the boy when they spoke the night before they were to set off to catch the Longbottoms, if they _did_ succeed, they would surpass even Malfoy and Snape in their Lord’s regard. And the celebration they would have then…

Well, that bit, he left to the boy’s imagination.


End file.
